Sakura, The Revenge
by KT-chan88
Summary: Eventually, Sakura got tired of chasing after Sasuke, but that didn't meant she was willing to just forgive all the time she'd wasted on him, thus when Sasuke himself provided an opportunity for revenge, she grabbed it with glee. Hints of SasuNaru


**Sakura, The Revenge**

Here's a story on how Sakura exact revenge on her beloved Sasuke-kun. After many years of mooning over him and getting the shorter end of the stick, our favourite kunoichi decided that enough is enough. She had come to the conclusion that while she still loves him, it was the sisterly, bash-you-in-the-head type of love that she'd often showered Naruto with. Thus, when she found out that Sasuke was gay and had a badly concealed 'thing' for Naruto, a plan of pure evil hatched in her head.

One day, after completing their mission for the day, Sakura decided to execute Phase One of her plan of Pure Evil. Clarify the Evidence.

"Hey, Naruto, want to go for ramen later? My treat," several shocked looks met her beaming smile.

A few seconds later, a very loud YES broke across the village.

The rest of the day was spent at Ichiraku's, with Sasuke hovering at the edge of the stall and Naruto trying to catch a glimpse of Kakashi's face. Keeping an eye on Sasuke, Sakura deliberately slurped on her noodles, waiting for a window of opportunity to test out her theory. Naruto obligingly provided the said opportunity by eating with his usual messy gusto, keeping her eyes carefully averted from Sasuke's face, Sakura reached for a table napkin and dabbed the corner of the blonde's mouth.

"Ah, Naruto, you're so messy…" Sakura imagined killing aura oozing off Sasuke's body as she carefully patted the surprised lips.

The rest of the day deteriorate as the angst ridden Uchiha goaded Naruto into a fight and got them practically kicked out by the kindly old man for making such a ruckus. Sakura observed that the ramen maker still hadn't gotten over his daughter's marriage to a Wind country guy. Deciding that Sasuke's temper tantrum is evidence enough, she grabbed the blonde in mid punch and beamed into his face.

Naruto reflexively cringed.

Sakura quickly divert her attention to Kakashi, this wasn't the reaction she wanted, "Hey, sensei, we have a day off tomorrow, right?"

"Um,"

"Good," extra sweet smile for Naruto, "So, are you free tomorrow, Naruto-kun?"

"Huh? Eh? Me?"

"Good, be ready at 2, I'll pick you up for the winter festival," she gave an over the shoulder wink, "wear something nice, hm?"

Sakura swore she could get use to causing stunned silence.

Back in her room, Sakura checked her bed for traps, and her bathroom, reset the booby traps on her window seal, washed her hair, picked out a dress and made sure to pack her gloves, anti-venom, antidotes, and a mild stun poison for tomorrow's date. One can never be sure what Sasuke would do to eliminate the competition, after all, she wanted to be alive and well to properly enjoy her revenge.

At 2 pm sharp tomorrow, Sakura knocked expectantly on a pitifully padlocked door. It opened to reveal a very clean room, and a sweet smelling Naruto in a standard jounin uniform, which counts a lot since he still had this habit of wearing orange whenever he could. Sensing a malevolent shadow nearby, Sakura showed her delight by dragging the said blonde happily to a shopping mall and spent her medic nin salary on jeans and a T-shirt that showed Naruto in better lights. Not that he didn't look sexy in uniform…

They spent the rest of the day having a very shoujo-ishly sweet date filled with shared milkshakes, walks in the park, pigeon feeding, movies and fruit parfait from friendly vendors who came to the village to cash in on the festival. Sakura even bought Naruto an orange heart shape balloon. As she handed the floating helium filled heart to Naruto, the malevolent shadow that hovered just at the corner of her eye intensify in its… malevolence.

Deciding not to push her luck anymore, Sakura decided to end their 'date' leading the blonde through a very large crowd (everyone knows Sasuke hates crowds), she finally deposit Naruto at his doorstep of a pat on the cheek and a promise to 'do this again'.

Going home was a bit trickier, making sure there are always plenty of people around, just in case, Sakura managed to escape the malevolent Sasuke shaped shadow with the red spinning eyes and cackle evilly to herself in her safe, heavily booby trapped bedroom.

The next day, both Naruto and Sakura appeared extra chipper for mission. Sasuke, by comparison even gloomier than usual, of course, that could be due to his blood shot eyes, wrinkled clothes and bird's-nest-through-a-storm hair. Sakura decided to poke a stick at danger incarnate.

"Ah, good morning Sasuke-kun, did you sleep well?"

Growl

"Last night was the best sleep I had in weeks," beam.

Blood shot eyes glared through oily bangs, Sakura, feeling heady with victory, allowed just a hint of the evilness she was harbouring to show in her green eyes. Ohohoho... Surprised, Sasuke actually took a step back and shook his head, but in the next blink the evil look was gone.

"Why you…" he hissed, suddenly grasping the situation, but in his haste miscalculated a few things.

Naruto, seeing Sasuke's apparent rudeness to Sakura was immediately upset, "Don't speak to Sakura-chan like that!"

However, no one could ever fault Sasuke for being an idiot, in a quick snap, a counter plan formed in his head, smoothing his hair back; he smirked as sexily as he could with bloodshot eyes and oily hair. "Dobe,"

It worked, Naruto was immediately incensed, whiskered cheeks puffed in anger, blue eyes narrowed, eyes that focused only on _him_. However, Sakura was no fool, seeing through Sasuke's plan she immediately flung herself dramatically against Naruto's arm, and spoke in an equally dramatical voice.

"Oh, Naruto, please don't get angry!" She pressed closer, giving Sasuke a glimpse of the evil eye again, and whispered, "Not for me…" she forced her eyes to wobble shoujo manga-ishly and turned them against Naruto, and twisted the knife a bit more, "Sasuke isn't worth getting angry for,"

Sakura swear Sasuke's malevolence level reached boiling point at that. She bet he's probably trembling with rage by then, and decides to pour some healing salve, sealing the knife in the wound so to speak.

"Besides, the both of you are FRIENDS, right? And FRIENDS shouldn't fight all the time,"

Naruto blinked uncertainly, "I guess, hey Sasuke, are you sick? You look kinda pale…"

Luckily for them, Kakashi decided to appear. He gave the just past teen age jounins a cursory glance and decided that dangerous missions would best be avoided, no matter how much Naruto would curse later.

End?


End file.
